


Rainbows

by purdledooturt



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purdledooturt/pseuds/purdledooturt
Summary: Laning against Demacians is so boring, but Talon should've known better than to get caught.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of an odd pair, but hey - it works. Kind of. Originally published at [my website](http://www.purdledooturt.com/index.php/2016/06/05/rainbows/).

* * *

It wasn’t until he was caught by a binding did Talon realise that he had never played against Lux before.

His eyes trained on the bushes to his sides before locking on to the normally-blonde Demacian ahead of him (who, for some reason, was decked out in a bright pink school uniform – but what kind of school uniform was _that_ short?). She ignored him – she hit him once, a small shot of concentrated light hitting him ever so gently, as if trying to remind him of his place. He ignored the measly autoattack – it was but a tickle – and when the binding wore off, he decided to look for openings to avenge himself.

She carefully finished off minions, seemingly paying him no mind. He took the time to approach, knowing she would be unable to shoot off another binding at him as she needed time to recuperate. She hesitated when he got close and missed a minion, and it died without her collecting the bounty it held. Luxanna clucked her tongue in mild annoyance, before shaking her head and worrying her bottom lip with her teeth once more. She was getting tense. Without her binding she felt a bit more pressure, and there were moments when he caught her eyes flickering over to the side brush, waiting for a jungler who has yet to arrive.

Talon, for the most part, ignored her as much as he safely could, as well. It was looking to be a passive lane, but the Noxian wanted some more excitement. He didn’t want to be just attacking minions – he wanted to be attacking champions. Most of the mages he had come across, however, all wanted to take the time to farm. With no other choice but to stay, Talon decided to hunker down for the time being. In a few moments he decided to take it upon himself to push his lane down her way before roaming elsewhere for more exciting times.

With a deep breath he forced himself to concentrate on the battle ahead. Chastising himself for giving her time to recover her light binding, he matched her, minion for minion. There was something almost relaxing about what they were doing. The sound of clinking gold resonated in the midlane where mage and assassin continued to farm, almost in peace. It was like a dance – a little back and forth.

But while Lux, as a mage, needs time to ramp up, Talon’s strengths lie in his early game.

In a split second his plans changed. Why wait to kill people in other lanes when there was an opportunity to kill the one in lane with you? Throwing his rake forward, he blinked out of the way as Lux shot off a light binding in her surprise, successfully dodging the trap. He appeared behind her.

She threw her baton forward, and a small shield surrounded her. She knew she had no other way to hold him down. _He knew that she knew_. Talon let out a derisive chuckle to mock her. “As if,” he seemed to say, “that’ll save you”.

She tried to run off from him, but it was difficult to outrun an assassin, especially equipped only with basic boots. It was looking to be an easy first kill for Talon, and he could almost see the amount of gold he’d be getting from her to buy his items.

As she started running off to her tower, Talon prepared himself to dive in. With her binding temporarily out of commission he could jump under her tower for the kill and get out without taking any more than two turret hits - three at most. He began to commit himself to the idea, analysing his methods of escape should his dive fail, and the things he would need to do to minimise the damage he’ll take should she decide to try and take him down with her.

Demacians are a little sneaky like that.

He was caught off guard when she turned on her heel, stepping at the edge of the tower’s range to return to the middle of the minion wave. Like a panicked deer, she had done something he did not account for.

Talon’s first thought was to vanish, temporarily, as she was acting as if she had back-up available in the bush. He could get away with killing one Demacian, but probably not two, if Shyvana decides to join in on their farming party.

He remembered hearing from Karma a memorable quote once. “Indecision,” she said, “is failure.”

By the time he realised it was an act, she could once again cast her binding. And as he scolded himself for being so careless, for acting like an amateur, and for being caught, he came upon the realisation that Lux was actually _really pretty._

Or maybe it was just that his eyes needed to adjust after he was struck by her Final Spark.

Yes, yes – it was probably just that.

* * *

 


End file.
